The present invention relates to vertically mounting panels to walls and, more particularly, to attachment brackets for vertically mounting panels to walls.
Currently, it is difficult mounting, aligning, and securing glass on vertical walls in a safe, fast, and affordable manner. Current systems require attachment points to be located on the back of glass panels and on walls with metal contacting glass and many attachment points requiring perfect alignment to be effective. Clips may be attached to the glass and wall and require lifting and lowering. The final position of the glass is not adjustable. If the positioning is physically off, then the glass must be removed, the multiple clips adjusted, and the glass replaced to readjust the alignment.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved attachment brackets for mounting panels to walls.